Snape: You Are My Prince
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Severus Snape doesn't want to grade papers all night. So he goes to the only place he can. Hogsmeade. At a pub he's found by non other than Lucius. But what snape doesn't know is that Lucius has a secrete. Rated M for language and to be safe. It's Fluff


Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. IF YOU do NOT LIKE GUYS TOGETHER DON'T READ. Fluffy.

Snape You Are My Prince

Alone in a dim dungeon lit only by candlelight. Running his fingers down the pile of potions essays. So many he would have to use a quick quill to check them all. That could wait. He wanted a drink, a night out, but Hogsmeade would have to do for today. He stocked out of the dungeon, laughing to himself.

_Severus Alister Snape, why one earth do you want a drink? You never drink outside of the castle._ Slowly, he walked towards the pub whistling softly. Then a warm draft hit him, he stumbled a little into the pub. He settled into a booth in a dark, dank corner.

Snape ordered a fire whiskey and sank into his booth. He watched everyone. Today's crowd was just a large group of drunken men, who were terrorizing a small group of ladies. He sneered, taking his fire whiskey.

The door of the pub swung open. A tall, expensive looking man walk in. Lucius Malfoy. Snape nearly fell on the floor. Lucius some how spotted the hidden Snape and stocked over, cane in hand.

Lucius smiled, "Hello friend."

"Lucius."

"Why so cold?" Lucius pouted.

_Why so cold? He walks into my pub, with his gleaming blonde hair and perfectly white skin, and asks why so cold. Stupid bloody blonde. Why did he have to be wearing white? He looked like a bloody Angel. You make me look even uglier than normal. As if an angel stood next to a demon. _

"Where are Narcissa and Draco?" Snape asked.

Lucius' face grew grim.

"Narcissa left me, Draco hated me, and I am here," Lucius sighed.

"Why?" Snape said coolly.

"Cissy read my…my…private journal," Lucius studdered.

"And? Not like she doesn't already know you are an evil, insensitive prick, who will do disgusting things for dark wizards."

"She found a new secrete."

"What? Did you kill a fucking baby or something?"

"No never a baby, but I am in love with someone else."

"A woman?"

"No, Cissy would not leave because of a woman…I…I…love a man."

"You are gay?" Snape's heart fluttered.

"Yes…but do you know who I love?" Lucius quivered.

"A very rich man," Snape sneered.

"Not true,"

"Let's take this outside."

"Ok."

The two men strode out of the pub into the snowy night. Dark fallowed light. They strolled away from Hogsmeade. Out of sight. No drunken men or noisy women to listen.

"He is very beautiful," Lucius began, "Raven hair and lively onyx eyes. Pale from being inside for far too long. He is shorter than me of course. His body is lean, thin, and muscular. So, so lovely, this man."

_Damn you Lucius! Why? Why do you hurt me like this!_

"He sounds nice…"

"Severus," Lucius grabbed Severus' shoulders, "Are you blind! How can you not realize it's… it's."

The blonde pulled the dark man into a hug.

"It is you I love."

Severus began to shake.

"It's not me. No. I am not beautiful. I am nothing you like who you described."

Lucius gently tilted Severus' head. He stared into the onyx eyes.

"Severus… my dear black rose. Your hair is gleaming in the moonlight as you onyx eyes glisten with excitement. Your painfully pale skin reminds me of fresh snow. You really do need to get more sun. Your body is fit from preparing potions and taking care of students. You are lovely. Even your name, Severus Alister Snape, is music to my ears. Sas, your initials, just like your personality. I. Love. You."

"Lucius I am… I am…"

What am I? I've loved Lucius since school, but this, this is all so real. I think I…I

"I love you too." Snape looked away.

"Good." Lucius smiled.

"But Lucius we…"

Snape's sentence was cut off by a soft, smooth kiss. Snape decided to kiss back, slowly and carefully. This was bliss.

"Severus will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"I am your knight, my prince. You belong to me and only me got that?"

"I do."

Authors Note

**Sigh** I wanted it to be a lot hotter, but i figured that this would do for my first part. The second part gets better I think.


End file.
